The Fight Over Claire
by killthemall.withachainsaw
Summary: What happens when Myrnin goes out of control and can't come back to sanity? Some long awaited well, for me anyway Myrin/Shane action!
1. Chapter 1

The Fight Over Claire

**Summary – What happens when Myrin goes crazy and can't come back to sanity, takes Claire, but Shane finds out? Here is some long awaited (well, for me anyway) Shane/Myrin action. No, not action as in that kind of action you dirty minded fans!**

**AN: Hey, don't read this without reviewing! I could use some tips, but this is only my first fanfic so please be nice!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Myrin_

Hmmm... Bob's Sleeping, and apparently Claire is too. Humans. So fragile and insignificant, so little time for life, yet they don't seem to want an upgrade, well, if Claire didn't live with those idiotic people who think being a vampire is a curse, maybe she would see that the advantages outweigh the disadvantages, she does use her brain. Oh, I do miss ada so much, even if she did want to kill me, Claire would defiantly be better, maybe on intelligence too...

I can't stay here any longer, bob's friends are starting to get a little... smelly, not that I particularly notice, but Claire says that it stinks worse than ever, she comes in with some kind of weird white thing over her mouth and nose... I did tell her to take it off, but she started gagging. I don't remember the last time I gagged... then again I don't remember the last time I had to bother actually breathing. So that only leaves Oliver or Amelie. I haven't talked to Amelie in a while; nowadays I only get to talk to her when there's a big, massive hullabaloo. Although, they do take away the boredom of being bored. Oliver hates me, and Amelie usually has some important founder stuff to do. I think I'll just drop in on Claire, see how her life's going. I still can't get over the fact she chose Shane over me. Can you believe it? I'm far sexier and I have much more intelligence.

_Claire_

"Ohmygodthesearegood" well, Eve approved of the cupcake in her mouth as she slammed the door.  
"We're back, anyone missed us?" I called just as the ghost of Miranda came swooping up to us, totally freaked out Eve, and Shane appeared around the corner with a huge grin on his face. His smile is the best in the world, and I get to see it every day, I still can't believe how lucky I am. Michael came running down the stairs vamp-speed because of Eve's startled scream, when he realised that there was no danger, he took the grocery bags off Eve to carry them into the kitchen. Shane copied him, but took my bags, which meant I could flop down on the sofa and watch the TV before going upstairs to study for a big physics exam I have in two weeks. "mmmmmm... Oliver made a good decision to sell cupcakes, these are amazing!" although, that sounded more like "mmmm... Olib mada godesizeon dasel copcoks, des rmazng" because my mouth was so full. "You know" Shane said as he walked into the room, "I heard that they were for the vampires, they put blood in them." At that, I spat out the cakes into a handkerchief, but Eve merely swallowed and replied, "Nice try Collins, but you said that ages ago about the coffee at Common grounds, that trick only works once." Ah. Shane was almost rolling on the floor he was laughing so much that I actually fell for it. I walked to the kitchen and made sure that I hit his arm on the way.

Michael was talking to someone, presumably a vampire, as from what I could see, which was only the back of him. It took me this whole thought process and more before I realised that he was wearing a long, dark cloak and pink fluffy slippers. That could only mean one thing. My super-crazy vampire boss, Myrin had decided now was a good time for a visit. Shit. Shane was in the next room, and if he found Myrin in the house, he would kill Myrin, or try, that's a fight I would rather avoid. Right on cue, he turned around, "Claire, I need you to come to work, you see, I think that I'm on the verge of discovering something very important, it could change the whole way we see and think about alchemy."

"No Myrin, I can't, you gave me the week off, and it's Shane's birthday the day after tomorrow, I want to make it special for him. And secondly, I'm not that good at Alchemy, all that's going to happen is you'll moan at me for not being able to understand what the hell you're talking about and I don't want or need that stress right now" Myrin look rejected, and for an instant, I thought about giving in, "No Myrin, no means no. That's my final answer."

"but what if it's the wrong answer?"

Why wasn't Michael saying anything? Oh no, the glazed look in his eyes told me everything, "what the fuck have you done to Michael! Get him out of this trance or I'll-"Shit. Myrin's eyes were red, not a good sign, especially since he was totally insane sometimes, and had bitten me, almost killing me when he was in this mood. "You'll do what Claire? Will you stake me? Or will I just dodge around the stake? You're coming with me."

* * *

**I don't know weather there's any point in continuing with this, so pleasepleasePLEASE R&R! As I said, I seriously need someone to help me!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry that this one's a bit short, but the next Chapter will be longer;)**

**btw, please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Shane_

Claire went into the kitchen to throw away the cupcakes she spat out, but had been gone a long time in the kitchen so I decided to sneak up on her, just as another prank. When I got to the door, I could hear voices, Claire's and... not Michael's. I soon recognised it as Claire's evil Vampire-Boss that has a crush on her, Myrin.

Geez, what the hell was he doing calling in on Claire? She had taken the week off work (for my birthday I think but she didn't actually say that) I couldn't make out the exact words they were saying, but Claire sounded angry at something, she doesn't like him opening portals into the house without her permission. And now I think Myrin was talking, but he was talking too quietly for me to make out.

I grabbed the stake I kept hidden under the sofa, and Eve gave me a confused look, but pulled a silver knife out of her pocket and followed me to the kitchen. When we put our ears to the door, I could hear a whirring. Portal. I held my fingers up to Eve, 3...2...1...

Bam! I opened to door to see Myrin and Michael facing towards us, and Claire facing away from us, she still had the cupcake that she had spat out in her hand. Weird. "Oh, see there's nothing wrong, it's only Myrin, hey, what you cooking for tea?" Eve aimed that last question at an unresponsive Michael. From the corner of my eye I could see Michael, but he wasn't moving. I was more concentrated on Myrin. His eyes were red and I could feel something trying to tug me into sleep, my eyelids were heavy and I felt so sleepy, as if I could sleep for ever... I couldn't, I have to save Claire... I have to save Claire... I have to save... I have to... I have to...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fight Over Claire**

**AN: Someone reviewed and pointed out that I spelt Myrnin's name wrong, but I can assure you that I corrected it:p**

**Pleaseplease R&R! And thanks for all the positive reviews! Sorry this has taken so long to write tho!;)**

_Claire_

Eve burst into the room behind me and almost made me jump out of my skin. She started talking to Michael, as usual, but he didn't reply, he just stood there, watching Myrnin, waiting for orders. After a while she started tugging on his t-shirt, begging him to talk to her, even look at her. But Michael just stood there.

Someone collapsed on the floor behind me, I whirled around to look, and, Oh God, "Shane!" Blood was forming in a little pool around his head. I quickly grabbed the tea-towel nearby and pressed it to his head. I could faintly hear Myrnin's voice, "Get rid of her, she is of no use," and I glanced up in time to see Eve hit the wall and fall to the floor. Luckily, she was still conscious, but she was holding her arm at a weird angle and didn't try to get up.

Just then, someone pulled at my collar and sent me hurtling through the portal. I landed and was just gathering my bearings when a heavy body came through behind me. Shane. His head was still bleeding, but not as badly as before. I grabbed the towel covering Bob's box, thankfully, from the smell, Myrnin had been same at some point and tried to cover it up with air freshener, but it still smelt disgusting. Not the most hygienic of cloths, but it'd have to do. As I rushed back to Shane, Michael stepped through the portal. Shit. He had blood on his hands and still looked vague, but this time he was staring straight at me. No, over my shoulder. I felt cold fingers press into the back of my neck and now it was my body's turn to become cold.

_Michael_

What? All I knew was that I was unpacking the groceries Claire and Eve had bought, then some kind of whirring noise behind me. I turned and saw it was Myrnin, then, I fell asleep or something. The next thing I knew, I was standing in his lab, and my predatory instincts half kicked in. I could smell Eve's blood, but the source was from my hands, and because I had bitten her, I knew how her physical conditions were, she was hurt, badly in her arm, but she'd survive. It almost killed me to not run back to her as fast as I could. I was wise enough to keep my face and body the same as I found myself in, and to keep my eyes focused on him. I watched, oblivious to everything else as he followed Claire, using his speed and silence to make sure she didn't notice. Claire saw me when she turned, and Myrnin seized the opportunity to keep her still. Claire collapsed. "Put the boy outside the door whilst I deal with Ada," it took me a second to realise he thought I would do as he said immediately, so I looked for a boy, and found him. Shane was lying on the floor, and he was the source of the other blood I could smell, I obeyed Myrnin's orders and took him vamp-seed up the stairs and outside. But because I was Shane's best friend, I couldn't leave him to die, and stayed with him, making sure he was okay.

I must have been there only 5 minutes when he began to stir. "Shane, Shane can you hear me?" I desperately tried to wake him up, "Stay quiet, you've hit your head, and stay there until I come back." With that I left, hoping that Myrnin was so crazy that he wouldn't notice my lack of speed.


End file.
